


saturday sun

by minyarday



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Hinata Shouyou, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Birthday, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Kenma, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma's Birthday, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, i didnt read the manga so this is probably such a mess, kenma and shoyou have cats, kenma is getting older but still a baby, kenma loves his friends too, they eat lots of cake cuz they are true asexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyarday/pseuds/minyarday
Summary: In the morning of his birthday, Kenma is woken up by a redheads who seems to have lots of plans for the day./reposting
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	saturday sun

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm really mad. I went to sleep after posting it and when I woke up ao3 had messed up with the first paragaphs (they were in ANOTHER LANGUAGE). so yeah now I'm reposting it
> 
> I know I'm kinda late and Kenma's birthday was yesterday but here I am so let me express my love for my boy. since english is not my first language, I would really appreciate if you tell me if there's something wrong in the writing for me to corrige
> 
> [also, I want to say that I wrote this because of this beautiful fanart I just couldn't stop thinking about](https://twitter.com/zelcarat/status/1316842234382348288?s=19)

Kenma was in that semi-conscious state when you are awake, but very close to falling asleep. However, there wasn’t much to do. It was autumn, he could hear the thin drizzle hitting the bedroom window. It was cozy. Cozily good to spend the rest of the day in bed. It was great that it was Saturday. 

He could feel the weight of the blanket thrown at him. It was compact and isolated him from the rest of the world, at least that's how he felt. Kenma liked that, however; he always had. Sometimes, if it was a particularly bad day, he would close his eyes and imagine being the only person on Earth. It was comforting in its own way, but soon his head would bombard him with the images of everyone he cared about. Kuroo. Shoyo. Rin, a friend from college with whom he really enjoyed competing in video game. His high school teammates, who, for some absurd reason he would never understand, did not left him in peace after graduation. His cats.

The cats were nothing more than two overweight balls of fur that followed him around the house and invaded his live streaming with shameful frequency, but, as he felt their weight on the mattress and the hiss of their breaths, he couldn't deny that he liked them both. 

Kenma could feel himself losing consciousness again and going into two more hours of peaceful sleep, but that was interrupted by the noise of the entrance door and then of the bedroom door.

“Kenma!” Hinata entered the room like the tornado he always was. He was a mess of touches and gestures and words, so many words. That was fine for Kenma, he really liked Hinata’s voice.

He opened his eyes, both because of the surprise and the weight that now lodged on top of him.

“Shoyo…”

Kenma had to lift his chin to capture the sight of Hinata on his lap. He was a little sweaty, probably just back from a run.

“Happy Birthday!” His voice rose again and he raised his arms to emphasize.

God, their neighbors must hate them.

Hinata leaned over Kenma and started kissing his boyfriend’s face, murmuring a series of happy birthdays in the process. His lips were soft and he was so, so warm. Kenma didn't have the means to win that battle.

“Birthday..?” he finally asked, most to put an end to the infinite peeks on his lips.

“Today is October sixteenth” 

“Wasn't it fifteenth?”

“That was yesterday, darling.”

“Are you sure?”

“I brought cake,” he changed the subject.

“I like cake.”

Hinata smiled and left the room as abruptly as he entered it. He was too brilliant, too pretty. Hinata Shoyo was certainly too much for Kenma, but in the end it didn't matter, they were dating anyway.

When the youngest returned, his hands were occupied with a platter of cake with four pink candles tucked into its cream.

”Why four candles?”

“Cuz you're turning twenty-two.” that didn't seem to make any sense. Kenma felt the corner of his lips arch upwards.

Since it would be strange to sing congratulations when there are only two people in the room, Hinata placed the cake in front of Kenma and told him to make a wish.

And, _man_ , what else in the world would he want? He shared an apartment with his boyfriend and their cats. He had friends. There were people who watched his streamings. College was a giant stress, but isn't that how colleges work?

He sighed and blew out the candles. All the four.

Use dishes would only make more dirty stuff to be washed, so they just arranged themselves side by side on the bed and stuck the cake with the forks. The cake was good. It tasted like coffee. Coffee and nuts. Maybe he was really getting old if coffee and nuts were his favorite cake flavor.

The cats were quick to approach and investigate what was going on there. Cats don't like cake, so they just lay at their owners' feet and watched the scene.

“What did you ask?” he asked with his mouth full of cake.

“Isn’t there a rule about not telling wishes?” Kenma replied while reaching out to wipe the cream off of his boyfriend's chin.

“I think so? I'm not very good at birthday stuff.”

Shoyo pushed the cake and the forks to another corner of the bed and then made sure that all the parts of their bodies were touching, which meant a Hinata in the middle of Kenma’s legs and with the head on his neck. It was usually the other way around. Hinata liked to be the big spoon.

“Yeah, you are. I'm the only one who isn’t.”

Hinata came out of his hiding to look at his boyfriend with furrowed eyebrows.

“This is not true,” he accused.

“It is. The thing is that you always think everything I do is good, Shou.”

That was true. And it became clear with the pout on the redhead's lips. Kenma chuckled and leaned over to kiss it away.

Shoyu could think everything his boyfriend did was good. But Kenma was sure that everything Shoyo did was.

(...)

It was night. He was on the balcony, even there could not escape to the noise of conversation and laughter. Kenma had a bad habit of befriend loud people.

Eventually in that morning, Shoyo had confessed that he and Kuroo were planning a surprise party. Kenma can't blame him, honestly, keeping that secret for two weeks must have been a martyrdom for the boy. Hinata never keeps anything to himself, he speaks, expresses himself, cries, smiles... They were really different.

Kenma leaned on the balcony jamb, there was a glass in his hands. Something with _cachaça_ and lemon. Hinata said it was a famous drink in Brazil. It was a little too strong for Kenma's palate, but it tasted better there — with a gentle night breeze ruffling his hair and the night’s view from the building's twentieth floor. Shoyo didn’t enjoy the view as much as Kenma did, "a lot of visual pollution," he would say. Kenma had been raised in a big city, visual pollution was the last thing that would cross his mind when looking at the sky.

Sometimes, but only sometimes, he felt like a kind of pollution among his friends. He didn't always know what to say or how to act; they did.

It was not the case today, though.

“Hiding from us?” Kenma didn't have to turn to know who it was. Kuroo's voice had been with him for over a decade now.

“Just thinking.”

“Don't think too much.”

Kuroo wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and rested the head on his shoulder. It was a familiar position. It was safe. Kenma liked it. He feels stupid that one day he thought their friendship would end when his friend finished the third year. Kuroo was the person he trusted most. And somehow, Kenma knew it was mutual.

"It's easy to say," Kenma replied.

“You’re already becoming a grumpy old man.”

“You are older than me.”

They both laughed. Kenma turned the rest of the alcohol in his glass and felt it slide down his throat and warm it.

"The half-pint is worried about you," Kuroo said after a while. He was blowing Kenma's hair now, which Kenma had already said several times for him to stop doing. Tall people were really a pain in the ass.

“Shoyo?”

Kuroo nodded in agreement.

“He thinks you might be mad about the party.”

“I'm not mad.”

“You kinda disappeared a good minutes ago.”

“I'm not mad,” he repeated and turned so he could see Kuroo properly.

Tetsuro Kuroo had not changed much since school. His features only became more marked and now he had an ear covered with piercings — that was also something they had in common.

“Hey…”

Kuroo turned towards the voice and Kenma followed his gaze. Hinata was standing there, looking at them hesitantly and not seeming to know exactly what to do with his hands.

In any other relationship, Kenma thought, it should be awkward to find your boyfriend hugging another guy in a corner of the house. Not their's. Hinata's hesitation was probably about what Kuroo just told a minute ago.

“I …” Hinata starts “I was thinking. Isn't it a good time for the cake?”

“There’s another cake?” Kenma's voice sounded a little more incredulous than the planned.

Kuroo laughed as he walked away from Kenma. Hinata frowned.

“Of course there is another cake!”

“Isn't it too much cake?”

“We are asexual, there is not too much cake for us” Hinata exclaimed.

Kuroo's giggle turned into a laugh and he shook his head.

“You two are a lost case. Let's go back.”

He put his arms around their shoulders and started to guide them back to the party.

“We can sing congratulations this time!” Hinata said, Kenma can swear that he jumped a little; however, he was quick to add “I mean, if it's okay for you.”

Kenma took a moment to look into the brown eyes that shone in his direction. Hinata never lost that spark of determination that danced in his iris when he was just a freshman doing everything to be better — to be the best.

Kenma broke into a small smile and saw Hinata's shoulders relax immediately. Kenma smiled. Hinata smiled back, much wider than the other. Kenma isn’t a romantic, but he knows he would do anything for that smile.

“It is okay.”

When they reached the room, several heads turned in their direction. Inuoka. Teshiro. Lev. Rin. Atsumu. Bokuto. Akaashi. Everyone looked happy and relaxed. Kenma was intoxicated by that. With the fact that, even if they were as busy as they were, they had come to socialize and wish him congratulations. When had he become worthy of all of it, anyway?

Hinata asked Kuroo to help him bring the cake. Kuroo followed him to the kitchen.

Kenma watched the two walk together and tease each other on their way and thought about his wish.

He hopes that, even if he doesn't say it, everyone knows that he cares about them. Because he does. He really does.

**Author's Note:**

> I must say that I kinda liked it? It's not usual for me to like something I wrote but here we are. I totally have some issues with some parts. like, I think they are e little OOC? anyway, know that I know there’s things to be fixed but I liked it anyway (and hope you did too)
> 
> 'til next time, I guess ;)
> 
> fun fact: the brazilian drink Kenma drinks is named caipirinha, it's really famous here in Brazil and is usually drink in barbecues and family meets


End file.
